Suga's Encouragement
by RussianMeow
Summary: Suga and the others have a 2nd practice game with the fierce cats! What happens when Suga catches the clan's leader's eye? Smut ensues V Suga x Tsukishima x Kuroo x Daichi


**Hi! This is my first fanfic~ V I hope you like it~**

 **I do not own Haikyuu, obviously XD.**

It's been a long day for Sugawara Koushi, a long day indeed; he was sitting on a loud bus on his way to their rival team Nekoma's high school where they would have a practice match against the cats. It would prove to be very tough since the last time they fought each other, the Nekoma were already strong indeed. He sighed at the thought of this, no one was paying attention to him as he sat next to the window beside his best friend, Daichi, who was humming to some song he was listening to on his ear buds. The lack of eyes on him let himself relax into a much more quiet and moody state then he would around the others.

He didn't consider himself in a bad mood, but he had been working all night a college prep paper and it exhausted the silver haired boy. He shuts his eyes slowly, somehow the ruckus around him with Kageyama scolding Hinata, and Nishinoya playing with Tanaka nearly yelling out from the top of his lungs, obviously in some little conversation he was getting excited about. He could hear Asahi complaining to the two boys to be quiet otherwise Daichi would be furious. He smirked to himself, knowing the raven haired boy beside him was just drowning himself as well into bliss with his music, just like real parents, sometimes it's just relaxing to let their babies be agmonst themselves leaving he and Daichi to just recluse themselves into their pleasures to recharge. The team can be quite rambunctious of course. Despite it all though, he closed his eyes drifting into sleep.

It hadn't been but half an hour before he felt a strong and firm hand shake his shoulder, coaxing the 17 year old awake, his eyes fluttering just a bit before turning to his friend. "Daichi... are we there yet?" He lets out an adorable yawn, noticing the bus was much more quiet, perhaps coach eventually got on them, or better yet, their captain he did not know.

"Almost, I just wanted to wake you up, so you can shake out all the jitters before the match, you know?" Daichi gives him a handsome smile that makes Suga's cheeks flush a bit of color and he nods, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He yawned once more before he heard Daichi chuckle and point towards his face. "What?" Suga looked at him rather confused. "You must've slept real good!" He giggles a bit more. Suga just smirked, rather amused by how his captain knew something he didn't. A dark red line went across his cheek and down his upper lip, he had his face smushed down onto the buses window and slept like that, leaving a fleshy pink mark!

"Alright! Come on, boys!" Coach Ukai called out, Takeda-sensei was already stepping off the bus.

Suga looked towards Daichi who had his attention elsewhere now, Kageyama and Hinata were pushing by each other, trying to get off the bus first. "Out of the way!" Kageyama exclaimed, their hips keeping them stuck together as they were wedged between a jeering Yamaguchi and sneering Tsukki's seat against an empty one. "WAHHH!" Hinata pushed his smaller frame by him and got ahead of Kageyama, using his speed and stature to stay ahead until a large hand was placed on his head, Kageyama just then backs off!

A low and dark voice boomed in the bus, "That's enough you two!" Suga smirked and sighed, "d-don't hurt them, Daichi-chan" came his soft voice as he rises, grabbing his bag, looking towards the two troublemakers and their captain, 'will they ever learn' he giggled as he stepped past them and off the bus. He didn't hear anymore arguing from them upon being outside but he had noticed another bus, a cat symbol on the in the middle of writing that said "Nekoma High School". No one was on the cat's bus. 'They must already be inside'.

"We're just a few minutes late" Takeda spoke to Ukai, who just lit a cigerette, taking it out of his mouth and letting out the smoke. "It's alright, I want them to wait for the best anyways." He smirks and turns towards his team of volleyball players, the rest of them off the bus now. Kageyama and Hinata took their places beside Suga, their faces red from embarrassment.

Ukai's voice is loud, "Ok then, we're here! This is going to be second practice match against Nekoma and I want you to show them how high a crow flies!" Tanaka then stepped out of line due to the encouragement and shouts, "YEAH! We're gonna beat their asses this time!" He laughs loudly. Ukai just sighs, but at least it gets the others excited he thought as he began to notice the louder ones start cheering.

After the small speech, the walked inside. Suga followed beside Daichi, who had a big smirk on, determined to win. He looked at him and smiled, "We will win captain! Kageyama and Hinata have perfected their quicks you know!" He smiled his bright smile. "Yeah" Daichi agreed and looked towards said boys. Kageyama was serious looking, as ever. However, Hinata had his phone in his hand, a big grin on his face. Daichi looked towards Suga now, "Hinata seems busy." Suga already knew what he was speaking about and he giggled, "He made friends with the setter, Kenma... they shared each other's numbers and I know he speaks to him regularly!" The always observant Suga replied, Daichi wondered how he always knew things like this but he nodded. "Right as long as he won't let him win, I have no problem with relationships like this" He smirked.

Suga blushed and he shook just a bit, he himself had exchanged numbers with a Nekoma member since the last time they played. The team's captain, Kuroo. It was after they won, Kuroo somehow pulled him beside and Suga couldn't remember how, he just followed the raved haired cutie, feeling good that such a bad boy looking character wanted to speak to him. "I don't want to do this in front of your captain" Kuroo said, he then handed the silver haired boy a paper, "here's my number~ I want to keep in contact with you." He smirked down at the smaller boy. "Huh? What for?" Suga looked up at him curiously, "I didn't play so why would you want to...". Kuroo took a quick glance around their perimeter and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Suga's cheek. Suga's eyes widen and his face reddened up to his ears, but this confused him even more. "W-why?" Kuroo's deeper voice spoke into his ear huskily, "Tell me, 2, you'll play next time? I want to see how that body moves~" The cat literally purred into his ear. The shorter boy just shivered, a moan creeped out of him just a bit and he did not know why, he smiled. "M-maybe I'll play." Kuroo then just smirked and rubbed the top of his head, and walked off, "See ya around~".

Suga now looked nervous, as he clenched his hands into fists. That was a few months ago and he barely spoke to Kuroo, however many times the dark haired boy texted him. He was worried his best friend would find out and hate him for flirting with the other captain if he didn't hate himself first. He would have to see Kuroo again today, and it made him nervous but his tummy swam in the nervousness peacefully, Kuroo is obviously a heart throb afterall. Their meeting also raised a new importance in the setter's mind, he wanted to play this time.

Daichi stepped out onto the court, his team did as well before he noticed the blushing and obviously distracted Suga, "Are you ok? Do you need to use the bathroom?" In the background a loud "I do!" erupted from what he could guess was Hinata and he nodded his permission. Suga just shook his head and he swallowed the nervousness quickly, he can't let his team see him like this as he looked up at the slightly taller boy. "I'm just really ready to play, captain!" His soft voice was determined and his bright smile shone through! Daichi blushed and gave a thumbs up, "with someone like you on our team cheering us on, we will win!" He laughs. Suga laughed back and turned to his teammates, ready to fire them up as well, being their mom after all it was his job!

After both teams came out a few minutes later, an awkward handshake was shared between the captains, awkward for them and for Suga. "We will definitely win this time" Daichi smirked up at the cat eyed Kuroo. "Can't win if we already took the prize, Daichi" Kuroo growled, "and either way, I get something out of this~" He looked towards Suga, who's face reddened as soon as their eyes met. After leaving that the way it was, confusing Daichi a bit, they took their marks.

Suga squeezed his hands shut, on the bench as always, but of course he'd rather Kageyama play, he couldn't pull their team through like his kouhai can. The referee then blew his whistle and it was the vistor's serve. "Go Kageyama!" Suga shouted as the raven haired boy as always showed his genius off the serve was perfect as it flew into Nekoma's court! He grinned, watching the ball. "Hmph... the king as always gets better and better, it irritates me." Tsukki fixed his glasses as he made his remark, Suga turn towards him. "It's true that he's amazing, but you are just as well, Tsukki-chan!" The blonde just hummed a remark, his caramel eyes looked down towards Suga. Staring as his legs in those shorts, "Kuroo is a bit upset you haven't answered him." He retorted.

'WHAT?! H-how did he know' Suga thought, but he looked at him a bit lost. "H-How do you know we traded numbers...". He heard cheering behind him and he glanced, Hinata spiking a successful spike, and he quite shouted. "There you go, Hinata!" He clapped. Tsukki kept his patience long enough before he softly spoke, "He's on my phone too". It was almost his turn to play, so he leans down and whispers in the setter's ear. "I'm not very confident in myself, help me?..." Suga was strangely reluctant to answer, but nevertheless he looks at him and nods, "Y-you can do it, Tsukki!" He goes to start his normal banter of feelings towards his teammate but Tsukki shakes his head. "I can only play good if... we win and I can have you to myself..." He smiled and blew gently on his neck, making the setter blush wildly, why was everyone doing this to him lately, he thought. "A-alright" He would do anything to boost any of his teammate moral, after all and as strange as the request was, he didn't mind doing those things. Tsukki grinned, and looked towards Kuroo who gave a quick glance back, retreated to the back of his team and gave the thumbs up. Suga didn't see, he just looked towards his own team, and although they are playing well he didn't cheer.

The game continued to be fierce, and Kageyama was getting upset, from what Suga could tell. Now was his chance, he could play! They needed slower quicks anyways, they're getting blocked continiously as the Nekoma team was gaining up on their 2 point lead. "Kageyama!" The dark haired boy looked towards him and nodded, he wanted to stay on the court but he was getting pissed at his teammates quietly and secretly trying to not be the tyrant king that tried to come out. He felt blessed for Suga, the crow's angel, letting him have some time to himself. Hinata cheered as Suga ran up to him, the time Kageyama would get mad like that would mean he'd have to dodge hits and not to mention, he's going to be rather rough in bed tonight. "Suga-senpai~" He giggled like a little boy as Suga brightly grinned, "You're doing good, Hinata..." He then looked at the others, "we're doing great! Let's just bring this home, shall we?!" Tanaka and Nishinoya cheered as a fire burned in their eyes, glaring at the Nekoma. Suga quickly got his team's attention and signaled what they need to do. They nod and recieved the play.

Kuroo watched as Karasuno's setter cheered his teammates on as they hit the ball, he smirked, running up to the net ready to block. "Koushi~" He purred. The sound of his first name being called made him look at Kuroo, who grinned like a kid in a candy store. "Suga!" Daichi called out, the ball heading towards the setter, Suga looked up, losing focus for a moment but determination makes him put his hands up as Tanaka runs forth with Asahi behind him. Tanaka fakes a spike, and the ball is actually tossed to Hinata who spikes it. Kuroo was on the otherside however he didn't mind the lost point, he had his eyes on other things after all. "Good job everyone!" Suga called out happily~.

The game played for the next hour, Karasuno winning the first set, and Nekoma the second, during the third though, Karasuno barely made it out, but it was a victory they cheered relentlessly~! Karasuno's team laughed and Daichi out of pure joy hugged a sweaty Suga, who blushed. "D-Daichi-san..." He looked up at the taller boy who then noticed what he had done and backed away, his face redder then Suga's. "A-ah! Sorry S-Suga..." He laughed nervously and Suga thought the reaction was quite simply adorable. "It's ok~" He dimissed him sweetly and looked around, noticing Tsukki watching him. He gulped a little and looked back towards his Daichi. "Are you ok?" The tanner boy asks, Suga nods. "Yup... you should shake hands with the captain, I have to use the bathroom!" He bowed to his captain before running off, waving. Daichi just sighs and waves back.

He met up to the four-eyed giant, and looked straight up at him. "S-so we won" he wasn't going to back out on his word, besides deep down in him, he found this a little thrilling. He didn't have much experience in the boning department, he might've given a few guys handjobs before but nothing more then that. They were failed dates and he just assumed he wouldn't get further, but Tsukki seemed rather keen on taking him all the way. The tall blonde fixed his glasses and looked down at Suga, a mischievous smirk barely lines his lips. "We can probably do this in the locker room, no one is there". How'd did he know so much, Suga thought, but he decided to just go with him.

Tsukki knew exactly where the locker room was, and it surprised Suga once again. He did it with such fluidity and almost like he's been here before. "Tsukki" He began, looking up at the broad man, "how did you know where it was?" He questioned him and the silent giant just fixed his glasses once more, Suga swore he just does that because it looks good. "Sugawara does it really matter how I know where this is? I mean... it's just a locker room and it was just a guess considering it's close to the court." The silverette just sighed, feeling a bit dumb from the suspicious response, he let it be. "So... do you have any experience, Suga?" Tsukki continued.

Suga played with the hem on his own collar, his face reddened a bit but he smirked up at him, "maybe gave a few guys something". He wasn't going to go into details, it wasn't needed, he didn't want to. Tsukki just looked down at him, and grabbed his arm, pulling him further down the hall and to a corner where he locked the extra door. "Why didn't you lock the other door, Tsukki?" Why just lock this one? Tsukki didn't respond to him, as he pulled Suga close to him, sitting down on the bench behind them, "just shut up" he simply says. Suga pursed his lips a bit stubbornly, he was still the vice captain dammit. "Don't tell me shut up, Tsukki" the blonde was taken back by Suga's attitude, but his face remained serious, he wrapped his arms around his waist, rubbing his back through the fabric. Suga closed his eyes, his sensitive and lean body relished the attention and it wasn't even that intimate. He reached across and moved his hands through Tsukki's hair, getting close enough that their bellies touched.

Tsukki's hands took it further as he slid them up his shirt now, his large palms circling around on the sticky skin of Suga's, he tilted his face and kissed the vice Captain's neck. "A-ah" Suga cooed lightly, he felt his skin develope goosebumps. "You're so warm, Suga..." this made him hum softly as Tsukki explored more of his body, bringing his hands around to the front of him, and rubbing up and down his navel. "T-Tsukki..." he huffed a little, slowly being turned on. Tsukki kept the pressure going, nibbling at the boy's neck, playing with his smooth and creamy white tummy. Suga could hardly do much, he was taking in all the pleasures that he was receiving for now. He let out soft moans and in the midst of it all he didn't notice the door opened on the other side of the hall.

Tsukki however heard it, and knew exactly who it was. He pulled his hands from his shirt and lifted them up out of his pants, Suga's uniform might've been a little too big of size and it made him look so cute when it covered most of his shorts. "You know, Suga? What would make me feel like I can do anything?" The vice captain looked down at Tsukki and tilted his head a bit, his cheeks a bit red. "W-what?" He could hear squeaking of shoes behind him and he goes to pull away, frightened to be caught like this. Tsukki held onto him with force strong enough to pull Suga down onto his chest. "Share yourself with my friend, he needs some cheering up to do, after all, we just kicked their ass during practice." The statement made Suga's eyes widen as he turned and looked behind them, although he knew just who Tsukki was making mention to.

There stood the captain of the Nekoma himself, Kuroo. His face still dropping beads of sweat, but it must've been longer then ten minutes since the game, Suga then took in account that maybe he just ran here. "Koushi..." his name again, "you finally played didn't ya?" Kuroo's voice husky again as he approached the two boys. He then bent down just a bit and his lips pressed against the back of Suga's neck, and he smiled taking in the scent of his hair. Tsukki's face remained the same with their new companion showing up, he lessened his grip on the smaller boy though, allowing him to regain comfort with Kuroo. Suga blushed darker, he tried to turn towards Kuroo a bit. "K-Kuroo... did you know I-I was here...".

"Mmm... let's just say a crow told me we were gonna have a party with the most beautiful piece of ass on Karasuno's team~." He smirked as he looked at Tsukki, although planned for this, he was pleased that Tsukki went through with it. 'Piece of ass?' It was demeaning to Suga but in a way it turned him on so much, he wasn't one that thought he was good looking, sure he had his smarts and on top of that he was athletic, but he could be nerdy and his favourite past time was to sit down and watch anime while eating candy bars in front of his T.V. To think that someone like Kuroo would think he was beautiful was at the very least flattering, even in a weird sort of way. "Kuroo..." was all he could say, but the cat was already on his back, biting his neck. Tsukki made quick work while Kuroo had Suga handled, taking his own pants off, and lowered his boxxers, revealing his erection. He then grabbed Suga's hand that was still on his t-shirt and forced it around his large member. Suga was still in Kuroo-sexy-land when he noticed a difference in texture in his palm and he focused on it. "Ts-Tsukki!"

Tsukki was quick to be demanding, "rub me, Suga...!" Suga did as he was told, although he didn't like being ordered around once again. His fingers quickly run down to the base of his shaft and quickly slid back up the giant's dick. Kuroo smirked as he watched him give a handjob to the boy in front of them. "Fuck... mine's better~" He purred, licking along Suga's veins, making sure to smash his own erection against his clothed covered ass. Suga huffed, Kuroo stealing more of his attention and it makes him only lack for a second while rubbing Tsukki. Tsukki didn't like the idea of the very vain Kuroo taking all of the fun and he tilted Suga's face up. "Blow me." The silver haired boy's brown eyes followed his skin up to Tsukki's face and he pouted. "Stop ordering me around, or I'll bite it!" He smirked, he really wouldn't do that, or so he tells himself. Kuroo laughs, and leans over enough to kiss Suga's beauty mark. "Little tiger aren't you~?"

Kuroo grabbed Suga's arms and to Tsukki's dismay he growled as his dick was bare again. "Kuroo-" The blonde began to complain, but was ignore as Kuroo licked his bottom lip as grabbed the ends of Suga's shirt and lifted it over his head. "Shut up, four eyes~ I wanna see him~ You can lick and suck on him all you want, Koushi, but mine's bigger and better...~". Suga rolled his eyes, did they just take him and figured he'd just go along with it all? "I have to say, Kuroo..." he turns and looks up at him, then at his bulge. "It's one thing to say it, but a different thing to prove it...~". Suga was proud of himself, telling the two younger boys off. It sort've sent a shot to his groin, Kuroo didn't want to be teased like that and he quickly pulled his shirt out of his pants. He went to pull his cock out in front of Suga, but the silver haired boy scoffed and faced Tsukki, nuzzling his face into the blonde's groin and taking the head into his mouth. 'I've never done this before, but I need to be good at it.' He told himself. He traced his tounge along the slit and grabbed the base once more as he rubbed it fiercely, Tsukki moans loud. "S-Suga".

Kuroo blushed and watched as Suga engulfed the blonde boy in front of him, a bit jealous but it turns him on more. "Damn, Suga... you don't have to hurt me like that~ Just so you can swallow Tsukki's cock...". His pride was a bit hurt, he quickly pushes Suga down onto his knees more, and slowly lets his aching boner free as he gasps softly from the cooler air hitting his warm organ. The silver haired boy just didn't respond to Kuroo as he worked going down further on Tsukki. The blonde gently placed a hand on his head, and forced him down further. Brown eyes widen as tears slowly fall down his face. The stretching hurt, and he began to wonder if Kuroo was telling the truth how that would feel. Kuroo was behind him however, rubbing his hard-on against Suga's cheek, pressing it against his beauty mark. An essence of warmness touched Suga's cheek as he already knew what it was. Kuroo smirked at Tsukki, who in return, leaned back to not touch the cat.

Meanwhile, Daichi has been looking all over for his vice Captain, they wern't ready to leave but the coaches decided that they would go to a nearby restaurant and celebrate with both teams together. Ukai only agreed because he wasn't going to pay, and make it sort of a payback to Nekoma's coach. He ran across the court and into the hallway, he hadn't checked the locker room. He opened the door quietly and looked around. "Hmm?" He sighed and went to leave until he heard a gasp, and a soft moan. Karasuno's captain blushed from the noises coming from the corner, should he even be in here he thought. "Suga..." A rough voice said, making Daichi blush even more. 'Is Suga fucking someone in here?!' He covered his mouth, and looked towards the direction, stepping in and shutting the door silently. He took a few steps before he heard another gasp. "?!"

Suga had been bobbing his head up and down Tsukki's length, his hand now clasped on Kuroo's as he massages the tip, earning groans from the cat captain. "Hng- just like that, Suga..." Tsukki moaned, he loved the feeling of how warm Suga's mouth was, he thrusted a bit to dip more into his heated and wet mouth. Suga shut his eyes tightly, although he tried to keep all substances in his mouth, from what he can tell his drool, and possibly some of Tsukki's pre-cum started to drip from the corners of his mouth, down his slender neck and chest. Every once in a while when there was a lot, it would drip from his chin to the floor.

Kuroo took in all the sights and his face redden with a little bit of anger, his cocked pained to have Suga's hot and pearly pink lips to be upon it, wanting him to be milked dry. He looked towards the blissful faced crow, Tsukki's face had changed finally. Knowing that Tsukki was enjoying it so much that it had gotten rid of his asshole face made Kuroo want Suga more. As if he was sent a blessing by the angels himself, Tsukki gasped loudly once more, he tilted his head back, his face red. "I-I'm going to cum!" The blonde cried out, and Suga prepared himself as best as he could, he never had sperm in his mouth before and the thought of swallowing it excited him so much. Then it happened, with a hot burst into the back of his throat and a salty taste, Tsukki released into his older teammate's mouth. "Mmmm..!" It wasn't exactly what he thought it'd be like, Suga tried to swallow most of it, but he noticed it stuck in his throat and what went down warmed his tummy. The rest however, was caught up and he removed himself from the blonde's organ, listening to him huff and softly call his name as he rid the rest of his orgasm. The vice captain opened his mouth as he released some of the sperm, and it dripped down his chin and onto his lap. 'Shit... this is going to stain my clothes' he thought.

"S-Suga!" His eyes widen and he quickly turned, facing the corner from where he saw a familiar face with a shocked expression. "D-Daichi!" Just how long had his tan leader been watching, the thought provoked him a bit and he blushes, looking at him with his long lashes and sweet face. "I-It's real complicated...". Kuroo was very pissed at this point, not only did he have to wait his turn to be sucked off, but now Daichi was here. Tsukki having just finished, he sighs and looks at Daichi.

The tan boy just stared at him and, looking at his friend's creamy flesh, his mouth soiled with Tsukki's seed, it all made the boner that he had from just hearing Suga making lewd noises earlier, stronger and bigger. Kuroo took notice of this and howled in laughter. "Would you look at that, you have a thing for Suga too~" He smirks and suggestively rubs Suga's hair. "Join us~ He's helping us feel better~" Suga didn't say anything in protest, in fact he was rather curious of what Daichi looked like, nude. Sure they've seen each other, they were best friends and they played in sports, the showered revealed all and it was around him did Suga figure out he was gay. However, given the situation he had a different reaction towards Daichi and his body. His thoughts were stopped when he heard the other's voice, sheepishly speaking.

"A-ah... I-I don't know..." Daichi blushed, his face sweating from the nervousness.

"Is it because you know I can fuck him better?~ Must be it right?~ How big is your dick, 3 inches?" Kuroo laughed at his own joke. Daichi quickly gained the strength to talk back to the cat, and he snarled a bit. "More like I could fuck him into a never ending bliss!" He pointed towards Kuroo whos grin was the widest anyone could make. Tsukki looked at the both of them, then at Suga, a smirk on his face as well, was he contemplating on taking them both, he wondered. Daichi nervously, but determined pulled his shirt out and lowered his pants and boxxers, his tan dick flung out and bounced just a bit before staying strong in the air. Suga blushes, and his mouth watered just a bit, "D-Daichi...~" he cooed. He was about to speak more when all the sudden he was lifted off his knees and placed on his back, on the bench. "Eh?" Suga looked up at grinning cat. "I would thinkk you can handle two dicks at a time, right?" What did he mean? It was clear in a moment when Daichi had placed himself at the end of Suga, Tsukki must've moved for him and stood, watching the three of them with his ever-so-serious stare.

Suga turned his attention to Daichi who looked down at him and his brow furrowed, he leaned down and quickly kissed Suga's lips hastily, tasting Tsukki's remains on him that were now drying. The way he was kissed was almost like a promise, Daichi was going to fuck him, and he knew this, but Daichi wouldn't hurt him. A snide laugh came again, and Kuroo looked at Daichi. "You can't beat me at fucking, Suga...after we are done, you're gonna have to pick~" He looked down at the pretty boy who was just simply confused.

"Make sure you're honest, Koushi" That was Daichi, Daichi said his name and he looked up at him, "W-wait a second!" He didn't want to be treated like he was a game of volleyball, they're competing, over who can make him scream the best! The two looked down at Suga and he shyly, for once, looked away. "D-Don't I need lube?... I mean..." This is when Kuroo pointed towards his locker just nearby and Tsukki went and opened it. "Don't worry, I got some."

Suga was curious why he would have a bottle of lube in his locker, but his mind told him not to worry about it, he sure did seem to like Kenma after all. The blonde reached into the bag at the top of the locker and pulled out the liquid before tossing it towards his captain, who without removing his eyes on his precious Suga, caught it and opened the bottle. Daichi graciously poured some on his fingers and looked up at the smirking Kuroo, he wasn't going to lose to this person. Absolutely not, he wasn't going be out-fucked, he could lose Suga over this guy and the very thought of that sent anger growing in the pit of his stomach. Kuroo looked down at the red faced Suga, and he slowly turned him over so that he was straddling the bench in a way. "Until I get my turn, you suck me~"

Suga nodded, he took Kuroo's cock in his hand as he rubbed the heated member, tasting the new skin against his tongue. It was kinda hot, he thought to himself, Daichi and the oh-so-sexy-Kuroo fighting over him, wanting to fuck his brains out. While in the middle of giving Kuroo his well deserved blowjob, he felt a strong hand pull his shorts down, along with his boxxers, and Suga lifted his hips so they can slide down his legs, with the help of Daichi pulling the rest off. He groaned against the friction of his lips passing Kuroo's head and sliding down to the base, his mouth and mind reading Kuroo's thrusts and remembering what feels good to him so he keeps it up. Kuroo moaned lightly, watching as Daichi stuck a finger into his beloved co-captain.

The action itself wasn't new to Suga, he would play with himself like this, fuck himself with his fingers to the thought of Daichi or whomever had caught his attention during the day. However, it wasn't himself he was doing this to, it was Daichi and Suga's erection grew as it was squished against his belly and the bench. The cold metal wasn't wet enough so he didn't slide any until his pre-cum allowed him some friction. Tsukki's face was red and he was yet again getting hard, but he'd rather watch then participate right now, the three of them getting it on was just entertaining to him.

Daichi huffed, Suga's entrance was clenching onto his finger he wondered for a moment before sticking another in, if the boy would even let it fit but it did and it swallowed the digits. He began to scissor his fingers in his love, he was ready to be inside, but was Suga ready he wondered. Kuroo leaned back and watched Suga suck him like a lollipop. "Good boy~". Suga just hummed in response. "I'm going to put it in, Suga..." Daichi spoke gently as he leaned up, rubbing himself along Suga's crack before pushing the head in. "A-ah!" He called out. Suga's eyes widened and he grasped onto Kuroo's thighs, it hurts, it hurts like hell. Daichi knew it too, he quickly pushed himself deeper in, he reached across and grabbed Suga's hips, determined to make this pleasurable. "K-Koushi..." he huffed.

Suga blushed and shut his eyes tightly as he began to become accustomed to Daichi's immense girth. The man was huge after all, compared to Kuroo, who's length was the strong point, he didn't come close to Daichi's width. It was at the point where he wanted Daichi to move, he tried in vain to move against him, signaling to him to move. Daichi got the sign and he slowly thrusts. Suga then pulled his mouth off of Kuroo and cried out. "Daichi!" The cat snarled a bit, he didn't want Daichi to win and he shook his head while watching Daichi thrust further inside and faster, a smacking noise enveloped the room. Tsukki just watched and fiddled with himself a bit.

Suga was clawing at Kuroo, tearing up with a big smile on his face as his tongue stuck out and drool fell onto the seat below him, Daichi was close, close to his hitting his prostate and that would send the boy over. Daichi angled himself a bit, due to Suga's reaction and he slamed into his prostate. "DAICHI!" Suga screamed, his head tilting back as he dug his nails deep into Kuroo, drawing blood. The raven haired boy liked it though, Suga was making cute faces but he wanted Daichi to finish and finish now because he was gonna fuck the hell out of Suga.

Daichi leaned smacked into some more and even grabbed his ass at some point as he dug deeper inside and cried out, "K-Koushi... I'm going to cum!" Suga teared up and laughed a bit, "M-me too!" Kuroo frowned now andquickly reached around, holding onto Suga's testicles, he wasn't going to release just yet, but Suga didn't mind, entirely anyways. "K-Kuroo..." His sweet voice called out. Daichi thrust as fast as he could, his body aching from just playing volleyball and now fucking Suga was making him tired as he leaned down and bit onto his neck, crying out as he orgasmeddeep inside. "Koushi!" The feeling was much different to Suga, it was warm and a lot in fact, he cried out, wanting to release as well but Kuroo...

The Nekoma captain could tell that Daichi was done and he quickly grabbed underneath Suga, pulling him away from Daichi and onto his lap as he professionally grabbed Suga's butt and shoved himself in. Daichi didn't like the fact he couldn't cuddle, but now wasn't the time to complain about that. He huffed and wondered how well he did. Suga whimpered, in fact he was quite done and wanted to release, he could now but the moment passed, or did it. His body was even more sensitive to the last stretching that when Kuroo's longer dick went in, it quickly smacked into his prostate, making him scream. Kuroo took his time to get a friction going between them, trying to get Suga's dick to be rubbed between their tummies, he thrusted deep into him as he bounce the cute little Suga. "Fuck!"

Suga grasped onto his shoulders and even bit down on the nap of his neck to stop being so loud, Tsukki didn't mind his loud senpai, and neither did Daichi, if it was him still doing it. Kuroo ignored the fact that the extra wetness inside of Suga was Daichi's love juice and he just thrusted deeper, hitting Suga more. He was close when he felt Suga let go of his neck and lean back to cry out and explode between their stomachs. Kuroo smirked, feeling victorious (although he cheated OAO), sweat dripping down his face as he grasped onto Suga's ass and one more thrust sent him exploding into Suga himself. He yelled Suga's name and held him close.

After a moment, the room was filled with heavy breathing, Suga laid flat on his back, Kuroo removed from his body. "J-jeez..." Tsukki fixed his glasses and started grabbing tissues from Kuroo's locker, who obviously din't have a cold. He begun to freshen himself up. Daichi wiped the sweat from his face and sat back, pulling on his uniform, up and down to circulate air. "Suga... Did I win?" He calmly speaks. Kuroo stuck his tongue out at Daichi, "you wish, he came with me, so there fore I win!" He laughs. Suga closed his eyes and sighed, sweat dripping off his forehead as Tsukki walked over and handed him some tissues as well. He gratefully took them and wiped himself off. "I think I won... I mean... all three of you just came to fuck me UvU." Kuroo backed up a bit and looked at him, "T-That wasn't part of it, Suga!" The silverette just giggled, and gave them both a big smile that just made them blush, and feel a bit stupid for arguing. Daichi sighed, "well... we better get cleaned up, our coaches are waiting for us~" He got up, and helped Suga up, who bent over in pain! "My ass!" Kuroo just laughed and smacked him on said booty, leading to a teary eyed Suga, and Tsukki bopping him over the head for hurting Suga!

After a while they all got on the bus, tired, they fell asleep on the bus, and fell asleep at the dinner table. No one ever knew about their skirmish, except Hinata, who was listening in the restroom the whole time. His face red from seeing the four of them so spent!


End file.
